Your Wish Is My Command
by Karen M
Summary: An amusing genie comes into Amanda and Lee's life and the results are surprising. Third Season. Strictly AU and Fantasy


YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are owned by Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions.  
The story is mine for everyone's entertainment.  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Strictly AU and Fantasy with Humor. An amusing genie comes into Amanda and Lee's   
life, and the results are surprising. Third Season.  
  
PART I   
  
"Come on, Amanda," edged Dotty. The antique store is just around the corner, and I want to browse   
awhile."  
  
Amanda King reluctantly followed her mother, dragging her legs after a long day of shopping. They   
had time on their hands since Phillip and Jamie were with their dad camping. This was Spring break   
for the boys.  
  
Dotty had been going all day and still had left over energy. From what source, Amanda knew not. She   
was bone tired.  
  
Once inside the Antique Village, Dotty got lost among the antique clocks, for starters. She mentioned   
to her daughter that she would wind up in rockers. Amanda nodded and looked around for something to sit on, just to get off her feet.  
  
She spied a small rocking chair in an adjacent room and gratefully sank into it for comfort. Laying back  
against the headrest of the rocker, her thoughts wandered to I. F. F., where she worked undercover as an  
intelligence operative trainee with Lee Stetson, her partner.  
  
Lee was an enigma. Ever since she had first met him at that Arlington train station three years ago, she was  
drawn to him.  
  
There was an intrinsic connection between them from the start, but their worlds were as far apart as you can  
get.  
  
He was the handsomest man she had ever encountered. Sandy brown perfect hair, a long, lean fit body,   
and the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen.  
  
They were the same age, and as time went by their unfamiliarity with each other turned to deep friendship, and then love, at least for Amanda.   
  
She knew Lee cared about her, but how deeply?  
  
She had loved him since day one. Each day working with him made it harder to control her growing feelings for him. She had never felt this way about any other man in her life. Sometimes the tension  
in the Q Bureau, where they worked was tangible.  
  
Lee was scared to commit. She knew that quite well. He had lost so many people he had loved in the  
past, he couldn't go through those trying emotions again. Keeping himself in denial land seemed a safe  
alternative, but didn't help the status of their relationship to move ahead.   
  
Amanda's arm fit an obstacle and knocked it over. She had relaxed too much. Immediately she came   
out of her reverie and bent to pick up an old lamp, which was now starting to smoke at the spout.  
  
A genuine, old fashioned genie (as in I Dream Of) presented himself to her.  
  
Amanda thought 'I must be dreaming. There are no such things as genies'.  
  
"What is your wish, madam?" this turban -topped tall individual in harem pants mandated.  
  
"I can grant you three wishes. My name is Renzie. I have power of attorney from the Great One, Haji,  
to grant you these wishes. Haji is the Benevolent Leader of the Genies.  
  
"I'm sorry, Renzie. I know you're a figment of my imagination, or I'm dreaming. I don't believe in genies  
Renzie, so I'm probably not doing you any good. You may just as well depart," a dejected Amanda   
explained.  
  
Renzie interjected, "I can't leave, Ms or Mrs.---?"  
  
"King, Mrs. King---Amanda to you," she offered. "Why not, Renzie?"  
  
"The flying carpet's in the garage, and I don't have a ride," he quipped.  
  
"Oh, so now I have a comedian in my dreams," laughed Amanda, on his poor attempt at humor.  
  
"We try, Amanda, we try. Merely an attempt to lighten the mood," teased Renzie.  
  
"You dropped the lamp, which activated me, and I am bound to abide by your wishes, and the wish of  
Haji," Renzie grew serious.  
  
"What happens if you don't complete your assignment, Renzie?" Amanda went along with his prattling.  
  
"I am banned as a performing genie, and I'll have to file unemployment, or find a job in a rug factory  
in flying maintenance, I suppose."  
  
"But that's not right," snapped Amanda.  
  
"Who said life in genie land was fair. I guess I can file a complaint with the Union local 101, if necessary.  
The reason would be unfair treatment to my psyche because the customer refused to have her wishes  
fulfilled."   
  
"I don't want that to happen to you, Renzie. I'll think about my wishes and let you know tomorrow,"  
promised Amanda-to a genie?  
  
"No later than 2:00 p.m., I'm on a schedule, o.k.?" Then "poof" he was gone, shaking the lamp.  
  
'That was some dream' thought Amanda. Oh, well, now to find mother. She must be looking for me now.'  
Amanda got up from the rocker.  
  
As she was about to leave, Renzie uttered, "Don't forget me Amanda. I have to travel with you to complete  
my mission correctly. Remember unbidden thoughts that are spoken or thought without thinking using the   
beginning words "I wish" are considered valid."  
  
Amanda had been in slight shock but finally resigned herself to his tactics.  
  
"All right, all right. See you tomorrow, bright and early,' she snapped.  
  
'That's one persistent genie,' thought Amanda.  
  
"I need to take you to the salesman to buy the lamp. This has to remain honest."  
The antique shop owner explained that she could just keep the lamp, no one would buy it anyway.  
The room she had been in housed yard sale value items.  
  
"Thanks," Amanda replied. 'What do I want with an old lamp anyway,' she thought.  
  
"I heard that, or knew you thought that comment," offered Renzie, from inside the lamp.  
  
"You can read my mind?" Amanda remarked, surprised.  
  
"Yes dear, sometimes," Dotty teased, approaching her daughter.  
  
"Oh, mother," an embarrassed Amanda answered.  
  
"Quite an interesting lamp you have there, dear. Where did you find it?"  
  
"In the back room, where all the rejects are kept. I found a rocker to sit in while waiting for you and the   
lamp was on a table beside it."  
  
"Did you buy it?" Dotty inquired.  
  
"The store owner gave it to me. I'm going to keep it at work," replied her daughter.  
  
"Good for you, dear." The lamp shook it's objection.  
  
"What's in there, Amanda, jumping beans?"  
  
"No mother. I just hit a bump, that's all, no problem," she covered.  
  
"I purchased a beautiful antique clock for the mantle. What do you think?"   
  
"It's really nice, mother. Your shopping trip paid off then."  
  
"You got something too."  
  
"You could say that, mother. Something just about covers it."  
  
The lamp shook again. "Watch it," Renzie remarked.  
  
"Amanda, maybe you'd better see a doctor, you're not too steady today." Dotty was getting worried.  
  
"There are a lot of bumps in this floor, mother. Don't worry about it. Shall we go home."  
  
Amanda placed the lamp in her room temporarily until tomorrow when she took it to work, and Renzie   
granted her wishes.  
  
  
PART II  
  
"Good morning, Arlington," Amanda's clock radio went off. "Up and Adam, ready for another work day,"  
the announcer cooed.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Amanda blared. "I'm glad you're so cheerful," she mimicked on her way to the bathroom.  
"Good morning, Arlington, good morning, Arlington"---.  
  
As she dressed she completely forgot about the lamp and Renzie.  
  
"Whooee---nice," squealed Renzie from the lamp.  
  
"Stop that," stammered Amanda, starting to hit the lamp, but stopped herself just in time. She turned the  
lamp the other way.  
  
"Amanda, I can see out of both sides, it's no use," chuckled the genie.  
  
"We'll see about that," she draped a large hanky over the genies home.  
  
"No fair," relented Renzie. "You're not going to leave this annoying cover on, are you?"  
  
"Just until I'm dressed, then I'll uncover you." She finished dressing, ready for work.  
  
"What about the wishes, Amanda?"  
  
"I'll get to them, Renzie. I have to get to work right now, I'm late." She grabbed the lamp and ran out the door.  
  
Amanda maneuvered the Wagoneer through D. C. traffic in record time tilting the genie lamp over on the  
seat. "Watch it,' Renzie squealed.  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this,' she thought.  
  
Amanda parked the Jeep in the I. F. F parking lot, grabbed the lamp, and her badge from Mrs. Marsten,  
and ran up the Q Bureau steps.  
  
Lee was not in yet. She placed the curious lamp on the bookshelf beside her desk and started working.  
She grabbed some files and headed to the vault to finish the load from yesterday.  
  
Lee walked in, closed the Q door, and headed directly to his desk, deep in thought. He noticed Amanda's  
handbag and looked toward the vault.   
  
"Amanda, are you in there, Billy wants to see us. Amanda---."  
  
She finally heard him coming as she bumped into him, head on.  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. King. Are you all right?" Lee asked quietly with his arms around her waist to hold her steady.  
He looked directly into her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Stetson, I'm fine. Thank you," she nodded.  
  
"Good morning, Amanda," Lee smiled ,leaning in toward her a tad.  
  
"Good morning, Lee," she returned with a sweet smile only for him.  
  
'Come on, Stetson, kiss her already,' pushed his conscience.  
  
"I'm too chicken," interrupted his alter ego.  
  
Obeying his ego, he tore himself away from his partner.  
  
"Uh----Amanda. Billy wants to see us right away," Lee jabbered.  
  
'He did it again, chickened out. I wish he would turn into a chicken,' thought Amanda in anger,  
the unbidden thought process making itself known.   
  
"Oh, no," she shouted, "I didn't mean it."  
  
Standing on Lee's desk in all its finery was indeed a rooster, with hazel eyes. One eye winked at Amanda,  
and started pecking at her hand. She finally was henpecked, sort of.  
  
"Bring him back, please, Renzie."  
  
The rooster disappeared, and Scarecrow made a comeback. He was kissing Amanda's hand, wondering  
what just happened.   
  
"What happened ?" Lee stammered, "why am I in this position?" he jerked Amanda's hand away, as if   
it were a disease. He was completely flustered.   
  
"I'm not contagious," she snapped. "Let's get this conference over with, I have filing to complete.  
  
"Fine by me, Mrs. King," Lee angrily agreed.  
  
They both sat in Billy's office completely silent, dejected, and moody.  
  
Billy could see the friction between the two. He completed his phone call, and greeted his best team of agents.  
  
"Well, good morning to you two. And how is my best team faring?" Billy smiled.  
  
"We're here, Billy. What do you need?" concluded Lee.  
  
"I see a bit of tension between you two. You have surveillance tonight at a warehouse involving a   
suspected mole leaking information on weapons configurations to the K. G. B.. You are not to apprehend,  
just observe. When you spot the culprits entering the warehouse, call for backup. It's a well-planned bust  
and your job is over after the surveillance is completed."  
  
"Tomorrow Amanda, you have a courier drop at 2:00 p.m. at the central Mall. Lee will back you up"  
  
"Is that absolutely necessary, sir?" asked Amanda in a curt tone. "I've completed courier assignments  
previously without backup."  
  
"I know, Amanda, but this one could be dangerous. I would rather have Lee there with you. Please indulge us." Billy stated firmly.  
  
"Yes sir," she complied meekly.  
  
Billy sighed, "we were going to discuss the preliminaries on a few other cases for awhile, but I'll delay  
that action until this afternoon sometime. By then, I expect the tension between the two of you to be  
resolved."   
  
"If my proposal is not honored, I will have to approve Amanda's request for temporary reassignment  
and separate you two myself. Is that understood?"  
  
Lee looked at his partner in complete surprise and betrayal. He wouldn't stop staring. He tried to take   
her hand. She pulled away from him and addressed Billy.  
  
"Is that all, Billy, may I be dismissed?" she pleaded, tears starting to form in those beautiful eyes.  
  
"Certainly, Amanda."  
  
Lee's demeanor remained stubborn and adamant. He was hurt. All that he thought of was how he was  
being betrayed. 'If that's the way she wants it, then that's the way it will be' his stubborn side thought,  
his heart violently disagreed.  
  
"Settle it, Scarecrow. You know the consequences," mentioned his boss.   
  
"Yes sir," Lee replied sarcastically.  
  
Lee made his way up to the Q Bureau and quietly opened the door.   
  
Amanda was sitting at her desk, her head down. She had been crying.  
  
Lee looked over sadly, when all of a sudden he felt unexplained pain in the groin area.  
  
He doubled over, groaning, and managed to make it to his chair. "Oh, God," he cried, "What hit me."  
  
Amanda came out of her self induced sadness out of concern for him.  
  
Renzie appeared before them, his knee still in an upward position from hitting Scarecrow.  
  
Amanda started shaking with anger. "How dare you, Renzie. What gives you the right? He didn't   
deserve that ."  
  
Lee was astounded and puzzled.  
  
"Amanda, he deserved it. Look at the way he treated you," the genie observed.  
  
"I thought you were my friend. Get out, get out of my sight."  
  
"Wait," Lee interrupted. "He is right. I did deserve the punch, Amanda."  
  
"Whoever you are, thanks," Lee shook his hand .  
  
Renzie couldn't believe it.   
  
"I needed that punch, but it would have been better in another area of course. I needed it to bring me to  
my senses. Look, could you leave us alone for a little while. I have a lot of apologizing to do."  
  
"It would be a pleasure, Mr. Stetson."  
  
"Back in my lamp, Amanda. Place me in your car, and take me back to the antique store. I am not  
needed here anymore."  
  
''You still have one wish, Amanda."  
  
"You wish for me, Renzie."  
  
Secretly, Renzie wished for Lee and Amanda to be happy for the rest of their lives together.   
  
"I'll be right back, Lee"  
  
"I'll be waiting," he smiled.  
  
Amanda entered the Q Bureau and locked the door behind her, a gesture which her partner didn't miss.  
  
Amanda went to Lee and wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Amanda, about everything. How come you put up with me?"  
  
"Habit," teased Amanda. "Don't want to break in another partner---etc."  
  
"Amanda," Lee slowly started, "I want us to be more than friends, a lot more."  
  
"I would like that, a lot, Lee."  
  
Lee drew her close, and kissed her lightly. She eagerly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Both agents were in heaven.  
  
"How about dinner tonight before our assignment?"  
  
"You're on."  
  
"I'll pick you up at six, o.k.?"   
  
"You know, Renzie would have made a good agent, he has all the qualities."  
  
A few weeks later-Agency  
  
"Lee and Amanda. I would like you to meet our newest agent. May I introduce Rensel Haji.  
  
"Oh my gosh," both Lee and Amanda remarked together.  
  
"Delighted," Rensel greeted them. "I'm sure we'll enjoy working together every so often. Nice to meet you. Somehow, I feel I know you two. Strange. See you later."  
  
Of course, you know that Rensel was the spitting image of their genie friend.  
  
Such is life in genieland.  
  
The end.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  



End file.
